Je vais être Maman
by Solealuna
Summary: Le POV de Brennan quand elle doit annoncer sa grossesse a tous ses amis. Entre amour et amitié. 100% guimauve !
1. Booth

**4 petits one shot pour fêter la fin de la saison ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira à tous et à toutes !**

**Brennan annonçant sa grossesse a ses proches.**

**Booth**

-Je suis enceinte.

J'attends une réaction de sa part. Mais son visage reste neutre. Bien sur je vois sa surprise, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il me fixe de son regard chocolat, et je me décide à ajouter

-Tu es le père.

Le tutoiement s'est installé naturellement. Booth continue de me regarder. La peur m'envahit peu a peu. Son manque de réaction ne m'inspire pas confiance. Les larmes commençaient a arriver dans mes yeux. Peut être que je me suis trompée, peut être qu'il ne veut pas d'enfant. Peut être qu'il a pensé que notre nuit n'était qu'une erreur. Mais d'un coup, comme une apparition, la bouche de Booth se courbe en un petit sourire, qui peu a peu envahit tout son visage. Ses yeux brillent d'une étincelle qui m'est inconnue. Son sourire me rassure au plus au point et je souris a mon tour, heureuse, tout simplement. Il ne semble pas y croire et j'ai l'impression voir des petites larmes arriver dans ses pupilles. Il s'avance d'un pas, sans lâcher son sourire.

-Mon dieu...Tu... tu es enceinte.?

Je hoche la tête, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire. Il lève les yeux au ciel, se passe les mains dans ses cheveux courts, ses yeux accumulant d'autres larmes.

-Mon Dieu Tempe...

Il s'approche de moi et me tends les bras. Il hésite à continuer mais c'est moi qui efface la distance entre nous en me jetant dans ses bras. Il m'entoure et loge son nez dans mes cheveux. Nous restons dans cette position pendant quelques instants avant que je rompe l'étreinte. Je le regarde dans les yeux et voit une larme couler sur sa joue. Je la chasse d'un geste du pouce ce qui le fait un peu plus sourire.

-Mais..Comment ?

-Booth... je crois que tu n'as pas besoin d'un dessin...

Cette phrase nous fait rire tous les deux et il se resserre contre moi, posant son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne. Je me sens sereine. J'entoure sa taille de mes bras pour me tenir encore plus serrée contre lui, et à cet instant, le film de notre nuit me reviens en tête.

**Flash Back**

J'étais dans ses bras, sanglotant comme une enfant apeurée. Lui me serrait tout contre lui, cherchant à me consoler.

-Je suis là Bones... je sais que c'est dur... je suis là.

J'avais enfouit mon nez dans son cou, respirant a pleins poumons son odeur masculine tellement enivrante. Il me caressait le dos avec sa main, l'autre me maintenait contre son torse. Peu à peu, j'avais repris une respiration normale et mes sanglots s'étaient calmés. J'avais alors pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer.

-Je sais... que c'est horrible de dire ça mais...

Je me calait un peu plus contre lui, cherchant la force de continuer.

-Mais je m'en remettrais...

Il avait hoché la tête contre la mienne, mais je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas compris le fin fond de ma pensée.

-Mais.. si ça avait été vous... Si Broadsky vous avait tué...Je crois bien que je ne m'en serais jamais relevée.

Je sentais a nouveau les larmes monté a nouveau et Booth resserrait sa prise sur moi.

-Ne dites pas ça.

J'avais relevé le regard vers lui, pour qu'il comprenne combien c'était vrai.

-Je dis ça parce que c'est vrai... je n'aurais pas supporter l'idée de vous perdre.

-Mais je ne suis pas mort Bones. Regardez moi, je suis là.

Il avait pris mon visage en coupe pour que nos regards se croisent. A cet instant, l'intensité de son regard fit naitre une chaleur dans mon corps que je n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Nos visages se rapprochaient sans que ni moi ni lui n'empêche la chose de se faire. Alors que nos souffles se mélangeaient, j'avais dit d'une voix suppliante.

-Prouvez le moi.

Il m'a regardé, m'interrogeant du regard. Puis son regard avait atterrit sur mes lèvres. Avant que je n'ai eut le temps de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit, j'avais senti sa bouche sur la mienne.

Le baiser était doux, calme, et terriblement enivrant. Répondant à son baiser mes mains s'étaient placées sur son torse, tandis que les siennes étaient dans mes cheveux. Le baiser s'approfondit très rapidement, et nos langues dansèrent une danse lente et sensuelle.

Envieuse de plus, j'avais passé mes mains sous son Tee Shirt. À cet instant, j'avais besoin de contact de peau. De _son_ contact de peau. J'avais sentit un frisson le parcourir, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il avait rompu doucement le baiser. On a reprit nos souffles saccadés et nous avions sourit.

-Bones...

Je n'avais pas voulut l'écouter j'avais donc posé mes lèvres dans son cou, les faisant descendre jusqu'à son Tee Shirt.

-Bones... vous êtes triste, vous êtes perdue... je … Je ne veux pas profiter de vous.

Dieu que j'aimais cet homme. J'en avais maintenant pleinement conscience. Mon regard avait croisé le sien, noir de désir. J'avais de nouveau attrapé ses lèvres délicieuses et de nouveau, je l'avais sentit perdre pied. Alors sans rompre le contact, je l'avais rassuré.

-Tu ne profite pas de moi Booth... J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie que tu m'embrasse... J'ai envie... que tu me fasses l'Amour. Je te veux... toi. Et je te promets... que je ne regretterais pas demain... Ni après demain... Jamais.

Je crois que mes paroles avaient eut l'effet espéré car deux secondes après, je m'étais retrouvée sous lui alors qu'il m'embrassait fougueusement. Notre baiser avait gagner en assurance, alors que toute sa gêne s'envolait. Nos habits avaient peu à peu disparut, après un effeuillage tendre et aimant. Il m'avait fait l'amour toute la nuit, répondant à chacune de mes envies, toujours à l'écoute de mon corps. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. Nous nous étions endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés par l'heure excessivement tardive, mais totalement comblés.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, j'avais sentit ses lèvres sur mon cou, qui me réveillaient en douceur. Je m'étais tournée vers lui pour lui sourire et l'avais vu assis au bord du lit, sa main caressant ma joue

-Bon matin.

-Bon matin.

C'est à cet instant que j'avais remarqué qu'il était déjà habillé et prêt a partir. J'avais souri en comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas que je me réveille seule. Il m'a embrassé pour ensuite se reculer légèrement.

-Il faut que j'aille au FBI Bones.

-Je sais. Vas y.

-Je...

-On en parlera plus tard Booth. Pour l'instant, le plus important, c'est d'arrêter Broadsky.

Il a hoché la tête, mais je le sentais encore un peu tendu.

-Vas y

Finalement il a abdiqué.

-Les clés sont sur la table basse ok ? Tu m'appelle quand tu es a l'Institut.

-Promis.

Je l'avais embrassé une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte, pour le rassurer. Je m'étais ensuite rendormie, bercée malgré moi par son odeur restant sur les oreillers.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Mais nous n'avions pas eut l'occasion d'en parler. Avec l'arrestation de Broadsky et l'enterrement de Vincent... je relève le regard vers le sien, et tout ce que j'y vois, c'est du bonheur.

-C'est juste... wahou ! Je veux... dire... la première fois !

-Et bien, nous n'avons pas pris de protections et j'étais en période d'ovulation.

-Mais...et toi tu es heureuse ?

Je souris, attendrie par cette question.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.

Il sourit à son tour, me gardant contre lui, surement apeuré à l'idée que je ne parte.

-Booth...je sais qu'on a pas eut l'occasion d'en parler mais...je me suis rendue compte que cet enfant a besoin d'un père.

Ses yeux se mettent a briller intensément, ce qui me donne les larmes aux yeux. Booth est heureux. Mieux que ça, il est au paradis. Moi qui avait si peur de sa réaction.

-C'est... c'est vrai ?

-Oui... et pour être franche... moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi.

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui et je continue sur ma lancée.

-Oui...j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver un prénom... pour choisir la couleur des murs de la chambre...pour acheter ses jouets.. pour m'accompagner aux échographies. Pour m'apprendre des expressions que je ne comprends absolument pas. Pour se réveiller avec moi...pour se coucher avec toi. Pour vivre avec moi pendant trente, quarante, cinquante ans. Pour m'aimer et être aimé, tout simplement.

Une larme vient souiller sa joue rugueuse. Il met ses mains sur mes hanches et approche ses lèvres des miennes. Je ferme les yeux quand nos bouches entrent en contact. Le baiser qu'il m'offre est rempli de promesse, une promesse silencieuse d'un bonheur en commun. Le baiser reste calme et quand on se sépare il me prends la main et entrelace nos doigts.

-Je vais être papa !

Je ris devant son enthousiasme et opine du chef.

-Un super papa.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et nous commençons a marcher nos mains toujours entrelacées, un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis heureuse. Et je suis sure que ça ne fait que commencer.


	2. Angela

**Angela**

**Le lendemain**

Je suis attablée à une table du Royal Diner devant un chocolat chaud. J'attends Angela depuis un peu prés dix minutes. J'avais décidé qu'elle serait la première, après Booth, à savoir pour le bébé. Comme elle sort maintenant de l'hôpital, elle est d'accord pour venir avec le petit Michael pendant que Hodgins mettait les derniers détails à la chambre du bébé.

En l'attendant, mon esprit vagabonde sur la nuit que je viens de passer. Avec Booth. Nous étions rentrés chez moi et avions passé notre deuxième nuit ensemble.

Il avait été encore plus attentif à mes envies, m'embrassant à mille et une reprise mon ventre ce qui m'avait fait rire. Nous nous étions réveillés dans les bras de l'autre, sa main sur mon ventre, la mienne sur la sienne. Nous avions refaits l'Amour le matin, jamais rassasiés.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu de suite Angela prendre place devant moi. Elle pose Michael sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle et demande un thé a la serveuse.

-Comment tu vas Angela ?

-Bien ! Michael est adorable. Il ne s'est réveillé que deux fois cette nuit. Par contre, il est vraiment gourmand.

Dans son petit lit portatif, le mini Hodgins dort a poings fermés. Je laisse mon regard tomber sur le siège vide a côté de moi, imaginant comment, dans quelques mois, un autre bébé serait a cette place. Mon bébé.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? Parce que tu avais l'air...excitée comme une puce.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Laisse tomber.

Elle remercie la serveuse qui lui amène le thé demandé. Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Mais elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

-Alors ? Quoi de neuf avec Mr Agent Sexy ?

-Et bien... Justement. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé de la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble ?

-Bien sur ! Comment oublier un scoop aussi énorme ? Et donc ? Il y a des détails croustillants que tu aurais oublier de me dire ?

Je souris et une étincelle s'allume dans mon regard.

-Ma chérie parle !

-Et bien... en fait je peux...ajouter des détails vu que.. on a recommencé.

Je ne dis rien d'autre, attendant sa réaction. Elle ouvre la bouche en grand et je me prépare à la suite.

-OH MON DIEU !

Elle est totalement hystérique et se lève vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Bien qu'elle manque de me faire tomber, je lui rends volontiers son accolade amical en riant.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est génial ma chérie ! AAAh ! Mais ça s'est passé quand ?

-Cette nuit.

-Mais c'est... tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous aviez parlé !

-On a pas... vraiment parlé de ça...

-Mais.. vous avez recouché ensemble !

-On a fait l'Amour Angie. Et ça a fait toute la différence.

Je vois alors le yeux de mon amie se remplirent de larmes.

-Ange ?

-Je suis... désolée je suis si contente pour vous deux !

Je souris un peu plus et boit une nouvelle gorgée de mon chocolat. Même si j'ai envie de café, je vais devoir moins en boire pendant les prochains mois.

-Attends wahou... Pourquoi vous avez fait l'Amour, si vous n'avez pas parlé ?

-On a pas besoin de parler Ange. Et pour ta question...on l'a fait pour... fêter quelque chose.

-Fêter quoi ? Fêter quoi, que je le fête aussi ! Fêter quoi ?

-Notre bébé.

Angela arrête d'un coup de parler et de s'agiter et je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand. Ses yeux sont écarquillés au possible et elle semble au bord de la folie. Elle regarde son fils puis me regarde et se lève. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait mais quand elle ferme la porte du Royal Diner, je l'entend crier haut et fort

-Hallelujah !

J'explose de rire avant qu'elle ne rentre en courant pour me prendre an nouveau dans ses bras.

-Angela... tu m'étouffes !

-Tu es enceinte ?

Je hoche la tête, des larmes arrivant dans mes yeux. Angela est tellement heureuse, qu'elle en pleure aussi.

-Mais c'est génial ! Attends.. Ça veut dire qu'ils auront moins d'un an d'écart ! Ils vont être dans la même classe ! Oh et si c'est une fille, ils vont peut être tombé amoureux ! Oh mon dieu on va être belles mères !

-Angela calme toi !

-Mais attend ça veut dire que dès la première fois !

-Oui. Booth a dit la même chose.

-C'est vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il est heureux. J'ai eut peur de lui dire mais... il est heureux, il est tellement heureux.

Une larme coule sur ma joue et je l'essuie d'un geste de la main. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer en ce moment. Que de bonheur mais quand même ! Ça devient ennuyeux.

-Ma chérie c'est magnifique ! Tu es avec l'homme que tu aimes et tu portes son enfant ! C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver !

-J'en ai conscience.

-Maintenant j'ai quelque chose a te dire. Et ça va t'aider.

-Quoi ? Des conseils sur la grossesse ?

-Non sur le ''Syndrome des Papas.''

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

Angela regarde Michael, cherchant ses mots avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Quand Hodgins a su pour ma grossesse, il a acheté toutes les livres de science allant de 2 à 18 ans. Les Papas sont tellement excités qu'ils font des trucs bizarres. Et Booth n'échapperas pas a la règle.

-Mais Angela... je m'en fiche.

Angela ouvre de grands yeux et ses sourcils se lèvent en une interrogation.

-Je veux dire... peu importe ce que Booth fait. Il est vieux jeu et je sais qu'il va me rendre chèvre quand il dira tous les prénoms possibles et inimaginables... Mais je le prends avec. Parce que je l'aime.

Ses mot qui sont sortis de ma bouche sont comme une délivrance. Comme si après toutes ses années, j'avais dit toute la vérité. Angela sourit comme pas possible.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi. Vraiment.

-Merci Angie.

Son téléphone sonne et elle se lance dans une petite conversation avec Hodgins. Quand elle raccroche, Booth entre dans le restau. Enfin entre...déboule dans le restau.

Il a un petit sac plastique dans les mains. Il voit Angela et m'interroge du regard.

-Elle est au courant.

Alors sans plus attendre, il vient vers moi et m'embrasse. Je réponds a son baiser alors qu'Angela s'amuse du spectacle.

-Vous êtes adorables. Je vais vous laisser.

-Tu sais tu peux rester !

-Non je dois rentrer, Hodgins m'attends. Au fait Booth, toutes mes félicitations !

-Merci Angela.

Elle prends Michael et part du Diner en nous saluant. Booth la regarde partir avant de se tourner vers moi. Il se mets a genou par terre, à côté de mon siège pour être a ma hauteur.

-Regarde ce que j'ai acheté !

Il passe sa main dans le sac en plastique et en sort deux bavoirs avec des inscriptions dessus. Je souris, pensant qu'Angela aurait fait son air disant '' je te l'avais dit'' si elle avait vu ça.

-Regarde si c'est un garçon, il y a celui là.

Il me montre le bavoir bleu clair, très mignon avec une balle de baseball et la batte assortie, écrit en bleu plus foncé ''Quand je serais grand je serais champion comme Papa.'' .

-Et si c'est une fille...

Il montre le deuxième, celui là étant violet, avec un dessin ou l'on voit une maman embrasser un bébé sur la joue, qu'elle porte dans ses bras. L'inscription qu'il y a dessus me serre le cœur. ''Quand je serais grande, je serais géniale comme Maman.''

Je croise le regard de Booth. Les yeux brillants et le sourire étincelant, on dirait un enfant qui va recevoir un cadeau de Noël.

-C'est pas adorable ?

Les larmes me montent aux yeux encore une fois, c'est pas possible c'est les hormones ! Il s'en rends compte et son sourire diminue.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Tempe ?

Je secoue la tête et prends son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. Quand je rompt le baiser, je le regarde dans les yeux avant de lui souffler

-Je t'aime.

Son sourire revient et il m'embrasse a nouveau, encore plus heureux. Il se relève et me prends la main.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Bones.

Il m'embrasse et a cet instant, je sens que le bonheur me tend les bras.


	3. Camille, Sweets, Hodgins

**Camille, Sweets, Hodgins **

**Milieu d'après midi. **

Nous sommes arrivés a l'Institut après avoir prit sa voiture. Mais quand je suis arrivée, je ne savais pas comment faire face a l'équipe. Booth semble sentir mon trouble car il serre un peu plus ma main dans la sienne.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je ne sais pas...Je dois dire que je n'y avais pas pensé...

-Si tu veux on peux attendre...la fin du premier trimestre, comme Angela ?

Pendant notre discussion, nous nous étions avancés jusqu'à mon bureau, Booth ayant sa malin dans le bas de mon dos. Je remarque Hodgins et Camille sur la plate forme, en grande conversation. Au peu que j'entends, je pense qu'ils parlent des congés de paternité. Booth arrive avant moi, et tire mon fauteuil pour que je puisse m'y asseoir. Ce geste 100% mâle Alpha me fait sourire. Je m'installe a mon ordinateur pour ouvrir mes mails. Booth se place derrière moi et regarde par dessus mon épaule. Puis il pointe l'écran du doigt.

-Pourquoi ton éditeur t'envoie deux messages par jour ?

-Jaloux ?

-Non ! Je m'informe voilà tout. Tiens voyons voir ce qu'il te veut.

Il pose sa main sur la souris où ma main est posée. Bloquée, je ne la retire pas et il fait bouger mon bras pour ouvrir le dernier message. Il m'entoure de ses bras et pose sa main libre sur mon ventre. Je souris tendrement. Je suis sure que du dehors, cette scène ferait penser a un couple. Mieux, un couple d'amoureux. Je jette un coup d'œil a la plate forme et vois Hodgins se penchant vers nous, toujours assis sur sa chaise. Je ris et Booth m'interroge du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. En fait, mon éditeur me demande des nouvelles de mon prochain livre.

-Tu en écris un autre ?

-Oui ! Si tout va bien, je pense le finir dans un ou deux mois. Bizarrement en ce moment je suis très inspirée.

-On se demande pourquoi...

Il me sourit et d'un coup, nous entendons un bruit de grand fracas, et je vois Hodgins, étalé de tout son long par terre. Je souris et me tourne vers Booth.

-Booth ?

-Hum ?

-Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir attendre la fin du premier trimestre pour leur dire.

Il me sourit et hoche la tête contre la mienne.

-S'il te plait, je pourrais prendre une photo de Sweets quand il l'apprendra ? S'il te plait s'il te plait !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire a cette démonstration de gaminerie venant de Booth. Oui mais c'est mon gamin..

-D'accord. Mais tu peux lui envoyer un message ? On appellera les autres quand il sera là.

-Je vais le faire venir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Ouf !

Je hausse les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la signification de cette phrase. Il lève les yeux au ciel et me réponds.

-C'est une expression, une exagération pour dire très très vite.

-D'accord ! J'ai compris !

Il me sourit et je le vois pianoter sur son portable.

-Il sera là très vite a mon avis !

5 minutes plus tard.

-Comment ça vous avez recommencé à jouer ?

Je lui lance un regard pleins de reproches mais mon sourire gâche toute mon intention.

-Ba quoi ? Il est là !

Sans lui répondre, je prends mon portable et envoie un message pour Camille et Hodgins. Ils on reçut le message en même temps, et ils entrent maintenant dans mon bureau.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Camille, toujours égale à elle même. Les trois personnes sont devant nous et je les invite a s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ils s'assoient sur mon divan, attendant des explications.

Je me tourne vers Booth qui sourit.

-Je commence ou tu commences ?

-A toi l'honneur Bones.

Je hoche la tête et me tourne vers eux.

-Par où commencer...en fait... tout commence quand Broadsky était encore en liberté... Vous le savez tous, j'ai passé la nuit chez Booth pour plus de sécurité... Quand Mr Nigel Murrey s'est fait tué...

Ma gorge se serre a ce souvenir et je vois mes amis hocher la tête tristement. Booth met sa main dans mon dos pour me soutenir et je lui souris pour le remercier. Je respire et continue mon récit.

-Pendant la nuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir...J'avais peur.. j'avais besoin de parler. Alors j'ai rejoins Booth dans sa chambre, pour parler et me rassurer...Et...

Je capte le regard de Booth, et je m'approche de lui pour lui prendre la main. Il me souris et finit l'histoire.

-Et une chose en entrainant une autre... on a passé la nuit ensemble.

Un silence se fait, mais pas un silence lourd. Un silence magnifique de compréhension. D'un coup Camille se lève en hurlant de joie et en tapant dans ses mains d'une manière hystérique. Hodgins pousse un cri de joie alors que Sweets est toujours bouche bée sur le canapé. Hodgins se jette dans mes bras pour me féliciter. C'est là que je vois qu'Angela a beaucoup détient sur lui. Camille félicite Booth et ensuite se tourne vers moi.

-Mais c'est géniallissime !

-Je sais !

-Mais alors ! C'est pour ça qu'Angela m'a envoyer paitre quand j'étais venu donné les résultats des analyses !

-''Envoyer Paitre'' ?

Je sens Booth rire et me coller à lui pour me murmurer a l'oreille la signification de cette expression.

-Oui c'est ça.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

Sweets vient enfin de dire un mot.

-Oui. Depuis... hier soir.

-Hier soir ? Mais pourtant cet épisode s'est passé il y a bien un mois !

Nous sourions et Booth me prends vers lui pour m'embrasser sur le front. Je me serre contre lui.

-Je suis si content pour vous !

Je hoche la tête pour les remercier et prends la main de Booth. Quand ils se retournent pour nous laisser seuls, Booth les arrête.

-Attendez ! Vous ne connaissez pas le meilleur de l'histoire !

Il se retournèrent vers nous. Je regarde Booth et il hoche la tête pour me demander silencieusement de commencer. Je me retourne vers eux.

-Ce que vous ne savez pas.. c'est que hier soir, j'ai annoncé... quelque chose à Booth. Le résultat de notre nuit...

Mes yeux se mettent a piquer, les larmes montant vers mes pupilles. Je prends une grande inspiration et dit avec le sourire.

-Je suis enceinte !

À cet instant, je sens un flash dans mon dos et comprends que Booth a pris une photo, comme il me l'avait demandé. Je ris en pensant que cette photo fera très bien dans un album. Camille pleure presque en mettant sa main devant la bouche, Sweets a les yeux et la bouche ouverte au possible et Hodgins se passe les mains dans les cheveux. Puis les cris de joie fusent et explosent dans le bureau que nos meilleurs amis nous applaudissaient.

-Félicitations !

Merci !

Booth me serre dans ses bras. Je me rends compte que je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs. J'entoure sa taille de mes bras et lui offre un baiser aimant auquel il réponds en plaçant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Un reniflement nous fait rompre le baiser et nous voyons Sweets qui se retenait de pleurer. Ce que Seeley ne manque pas de lui faire remarquer.

-Gamin ! Il faut pas pleurer pour ça !

Je lui frappe gentiment l'épaule. Camille frappe dans ses mains d'un air autoritaire.

-Tous Au Royal Diner pour fêter ça !

Tous le monde approuve la décision et prends ses affaires. Au moment de sortir du bureau, mon portable sonne et je le prends pour répondre, alors que Booth m'attends.

-Allo ?

-Salut ma chérie c'est ton vieux père !

-Salut Papa.

Je vois Booth devenir un peu blanc et cette image me fait sourire.

-Dis moi Papa... tu pourrais venir me voir un peu ?

-Bah Bien sur ! Mais tu sais qu'on s'est vu hier ?

-Oui mais.. il s'est passé pas mal de choses et il faudrait que je te parle.

-D'accord ! Pourquoi on ne mangerait pas ensemble demain midi ?

-Aucun soucis.

-Comment s'appelle le restaurant que j'aime beaucoup ?

-Chez Sid.

-Voilà ! Bon on se retrouve là bas à midi demain !

-Ça marche Papa. À demain.

-A demain. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Allez !

Je raccroche et lance un regard à Booth qui me sourit timidement. Je m'approche et lui donne un baiser papillon sur les lèvres.

Je le vois demain pour lui dire. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Non... je rois que ce moment doit se faire entre père et fille.

Comme tu veux.

Je prends sa main et entrelace nos doigts pour rejoindre les autres. Quand nous sortons je suis éblouie après le soleil. C'est irrationnel, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a jamais autant briller.

**( Savez combien c'est énervant de faire une fausse manip et d'effacer tout un chapitre d'un cou p ! je vous souhaite que ça ne vous arrive jamais ! )**

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je mettrais la suite normalement mercredi en attendant mettez des com's . ! Gros bisous !**


	4. Max

**Max**

**Le lendemain midi.**

Je suis couchée dans mon lit, dans les bras de Booth. Nous avons passé la mâtiné au lit pour fêter le fait que toute l'équipe sache pour nous. Je le sens me caresser l'épaule nue du bout de ses doigts, comme un geste automatique. Je me redresse sur mes coudes pour lui souffler un baiser. Mon regard se perd ensuite vers nos habits éparpillés sur le sol de la chambre. Il est vrai que nous avons eut une mâtiné plutôt agitée. En fait très agitée. Mais je pense que jamais je n'en aurais jamais assez que Seeley me fasses l'Amour. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil. Il est presque 11h30 ! Jamais je ne suis resté aussi longtemps au lit le matin. Comme quoi, Booth me change vraiment ! Je fais un geste pour me lever mais les mains de Booth me tirent vers lui et me refont tomber sur le lit.

-Seeley s'il te plait ! Je dois me lever !

-Mais on est samedi !

-Aurais tu oublier que j'ai rendez vous avec mon père pour lui parler ?

-Euh... totalement. Mais j'avoue, j'oublie tout quand je suis dans tes bras.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je sens que s'il continue, ce n'est pas au déjeuner que je verrais mon père mais au diner !

-Booth s'il te plaiiiiit !

-Sinon ?

-Sinon je dis a mon père que c'est toi qui m'a retardé.

Il grogne mais finalement me laisse sortir du lit. Je l'embrasse pour le remercier et fonce sous la douche. Vingt minutes plus tard je suis dans le salon en train d'enfiler mes chaussures. Booth me rejoint, au boxer et chemise blanche. Qu'il est sexy !

-Tu m'appelle quand tu rentre ?

-Bien sur.

Il m'encercle la taille et m'embrasse tendrement. Mes mains se logent dans ses cheveux courts et le baiser s'approfondit très vite. Je commence à perdre pied alors je romps le baiser à contre cœur.

-Je dois _vraiment_ y aller.

-Je sais. A tout à l'heure.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, prends mon sac, et pars de mon appartement pour rejoindre mon père.

Arrivée devant le restaurant, je regarde ma montre. Il est midi dix. J'ai vraiment crut que j'allais arrivée en retard. J'entre dans Chez Sid et cherche mon père du regard. Je le trouve au comptoir, assi sur l'un des tabourets. Il a donc décidé de ne plus se déplacer en fauteuil roulant !

-Salut Papa !

-Salut ma fille comment ça va ?

-Bien et toi mieux a ce que je vois !

-J'ai une canne a la Dr House mais si non ça va.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

-C'est une série... Bref allons manger !

-Bonne idée.

Nous nous sommes installés et nous avons commandé chacun notre plat. Brennan prit un jus d'orange, ce qui étonna un peu mon père mais il ne dit rien. Quant à moi, je réfléchissais à la manière de lui dire. On a commencé à parler de tout et de rien. Et quand nous arrivons à la moitié de nos assiettes, le sujet arriva sur Booth.

-Comment va Booth ?

-Il va très bien.

-Au fait, j'ai croisé le petit Parker. Il faisait les courses avec sa mère.

-Rebecca oui.

-Et tu devinera jamais.

-Quoi ?

-Quand il m'a présenté à sa mère, il m'a appelé Papy Max. Si tu savais comme ça m'a fait plaisir...

J'eus un magnifique sourire édentée et ma main se posa sur mon ventre. Je comprend que c'est le moment Mon père le remarque et sourit n se demandant pourquoi.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-En fait... c'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on mange ensemble... j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Et bien..Dans quelques mois... il y aura quelqu'un d'autre pour t'appeler Papy Max.

Elle le regarda en souriant et attendit sa réaction. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

-Oh mon dieu ma petite fille !

Il se leva et serra fort sa fille dans ses bras. Je ris et quand il rompt l'étreinte, ses yeux étaient embrumés de larmes.

-Tempérance... C'est pas vrai tu es enceinte ?

-Oui.

-De combien ?

-Un mois...

-Mais c'est magnifique ! Mais attends... Qui est le père ?

-A ton avis ?

-Booth ?

Je hoche la tête et ces yeux se mettent à briller.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble !

-C'est.. tout récent.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il est aux anges comme il dit si bien.

-Il faudra que j'aille le féliciter d'avoir mit ma fille enceinte !

-Papa !

J'étais indignée qu'il parle comme ça de Booth et mon indignation fait rire mon père.

-Tempe je plaisante ! Vraiment, j'espère qu'on pourra manger ensemble pour que je vous félicite comme il se doit.

-Bien sur.

Nous finissons de manger et il m'oblige légèrement a m'acheter quelque chose pour la grossesse.

Pendant toute l'après midi, nous avons parcourut tous les magasins d ela ville et mon père m'avait acheté des chaussons de bébé blanc et un Tee shirt large que je pourrais porter vers la fin de la grossesse.

Il me laisse devant l'immeuble de Booth où je lui avais demandé de me déposer por rejoindre le père de mon bébé. Après m'avoir embrassé, mon père est partit dire a mon frère qu'il allait être Tonton.

Je souris a m'en faire mal et monte dans l'ascenseur qui me sépare de mon Booth.

**Voilà ! Un ptit chapitre... et en fait c'est pas le dernier ! Oui je vais écrire comment Booth le dit a Pop's... avec ue surprise qui plus est !**

**NON ! Je ne dis pas ça pour que vous laissiez des com's! Enfin.. si vous voulez laissez en ! A bientôt**


	5. Pop's

**Voici le cinquième chapitre ! Il y en aura un autre sur Parker. En attendant voici le chapitre avec la petite surprise...**

**Pop's**

Je sonne à la porte de l'appartement. J'entends un gros bruit derrière la porte et en moins de trente secondes, Booth m'ouvre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'efface pour me laisser entrer chez lui. Je me retourne quand il ferme la porte et il vient vers moi en m'embrassant tendrement.

-Salut toi.

Il se met ensuite sur les genou et embrasse tout aussi tendrement mon ventre, ce qui me fait rougir et rire en même temps.

-Salut toi.

Il se redresse et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tu sais que c'est pas encore un bébé donc il n'entend pas et ne comprends pas ce que tu d...

Il m'a fait taire en m'embrassant, coupant ma réplique.

-J'ai fait des pâtes à la carbonara. Assis toi sur le canapé je m'occupe de tout.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais finalement, j'enlève mon manteau et m'installe sur le canapé. La télé devant moi, je décide de l'allumer mais je trouve pas la télécommande.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ?

-Magnifiquement bien ! Il est ravi d'être grand père vraiment ! Dis où est la télécommande ?

-Je crois qu'elle est sous la table basse.

Je me baisse pour voir sous la table et effectivement, elle est sur le deuxième niveau de la petite table basse. Mais quand j'étends le bras pour l'attraper, je glisse sur tous les papiers entassés et le fait tomber sur le sol .

-Mer** !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Non rien !

Je me penche pour les ramasser. J'en ramasse la moitié et d'un coup ma main heurte quelque chose de dur. Je regarde de quoi il s'agit et mes yeux s'ouvrent sous la surprise. Une petite boîte noire, se trouve au milieu des documents blancs. Je la prends dans ma main et l'observe. Un écrin. Ma main libre se pose sur ma bouche pour que ma surprise ne se manifeste pas. D'une main tremblante, j'ouvre la boîte. Son contenu me coupe la respiration. Il y a une bague dedans. Une magnifique bague, toute simple, fine, parsemée de minuscules diamants. La bague est juste éblouissante. Mais est ce que c'est la surprise qui m'éblouit, où est ce que c'est la dizaine, ou la centaine de diamants ?

Booth veut me demander en mariage...Il veut qu'on se marie. Surement à cause du bébé. J'aurais du m'en douter. Il l'a fait avec Rebecca, pourquoi il ne l'aurait pas fait avec moi ? Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine.

-Bones tu m'entends ?

Je n'ai pas entendu Booth m'appeler. Le silence se fait et quand je relève le regard, je vois Booth, stoppé dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il ouvre la bouche, voyant que j'ai trouvé la bague. D'un coup, une peur indescriptible s'empare de moi. J'ai toujours pensé que je ne me marierais jamais et là, de voir une bague de fiançailles...je ne veux pas me marier... Surtout si c'est à cause de ma grossesse.

-Bones...

Je me relève en titubant, beaucoup trop vite car je suis prise d'un vertige. Je me retiens la table et commence à marcher vers la sortie.

-Bones ! Non attends c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-C'est pas ce que je crois ?

Je suis furieuse, et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Si c'est la bague, si c'est le fait que Booth ne m'ait rien dit...Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, Booth s'interpose et me bloque l'accès.

-Laisse moi passer !

-Non ! Laisse moi t'expliquer !

-Il n'y a rien a expliquer ! Ce bijou explique déjà bien assez de choses !

-Je te répète que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Laisse moi parler je t'en conjure.

Il a l'air vraiment sincère. Mais est ce que je dois le croire. J'ai l'impression d'entendre deux voix bien distinctes dans ma tête. L'une me dit de partir, l'autre me it de l'écouter. Finalement j'abdique et souffle.

-Explique toi vite avant que je ne change d'avis et que je fasses en sorte que tu ne puisse plus marcher droit de toute ta vie.

Je vois alors la couleur de son visage prendre une teinte plus pâle. Je souris discrètement. Il reprends constance et m'invite à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je m'assois le plus loin possible de lui, les bras croisés devant ma poitrine.

-Écoute Bones...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.. .

-Ça, tu l'a déjà dis.

-C'est la bague de ma grand mère.

Si je m'attendais à ça...la bague de sa grand mère.. j'ouvre a nouveau l'écrin et regarde la bague, ornée de diamants. Puis je remonte les yeux vers Booth, qui semble trouver ses mains très intéressantes à regarder.

-Je suis allez voir Pop's aujourd'hui.

**Flash Back/ POV Booth**

J'ai frappé a la porte de la chambre qu'occupe Pop's dans sa maison de retraite.

-Salut salut Pop's !

-Crevette ! Comment tu vas ?

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et il en a fait autant. Je me suis assis sur le fauteuil mais il m'a attrapé par la manche.

-Non non, on va pas rester à l'intérieur alors qu'il fait beau !

J'ai souris et nous sommes allés dans le jardin. C'était vraiment beau, les arbres étaient en fleurs et les allées conduisaient a une petite mare. Nous marchions dans les allées en parlant, de tout, de rien.

-Comment va Parker ?

-Bien, bien. Il s'est inscrit au club de hockey.

-Comme son père !

-Oui.

J'avais ris et nous avions continué a marcher. Mais à un moment, il s'est arrêté et s'est tourné vers moi.

-Bon maintenant, tu me dis la vérité.

-Quelle vérité ?

-Pourquoi. Tu as ce sourire idiot sur le visage depuis ton arrivée ?

J'avais sourit franchement, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, puis j'avais dit.

-Je...Je suis avec Bones.

Il a sourit comme jamais je ne l'avais vu sourire et il m'a frappé l'épaule.

-Félicitation crevette ! J'ai crut que tu allais resté vieux garçon !

Il m'a serré dans ses bras en riant.

-Et comment s'est arrivé ?

-Tu as surement entendu parlé il y a un mois, l'affaire Broadsky

-Oui ça a fait la une des journaux. Même qu'une fouine est morte c'est ça ?

-Oui. Il s'appelait Vincent Nigel Murrey. Et c'était l'assistant de Bones.

Au souvenir de cette journée, j'ai eut une boule dans gorge mais j'ai continué.

-Pour protéger Bones, je l'ai invité a dormir chez moi. EN plein milieu de la nuit, elle est venue dans ma chambre.. car elle était horriblement mal. Elle pleurait alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras...et elle m'a dit que si ça avait été moi.. Elle ne se serait pas remise.

-C'est là que tu l'a embrassé ?

-Oui.. Quasiment. Mais je ne voulais pas profiter d'elle... Mais elle m'a dit le contraire...

-Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

J'avais sourit et avait laissé quelque secondes de silence... le temps de calmer les images qui m'avaient envahit l'esprit et pour laisser un peu de suspens.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à se la raconter...Mais je ne suis pas non plus du genre a faire l'Amour et à la fermer, on l'a fait toute la nuit.

-Oh seigneur Dieu !

Je m'étais pincé les lèvres pour ne pas rire a son air heureux mais je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'il me prenne par l'oreille pour m'engueuler.

-Si ça s'est passé il y a un mois, pourquoi je n'ai rien sut avant ?

-Aie ! Apple Apple ! **(ptit clin d'oeil du côté de Castle ) **

-Alors ?

-Parce qu'on avait pas eut le temps de discuter de ça !

Il m'a lâché l'oreille et j'avais mit ma main dessus pour soulager la douleur. Ouais c'est ça rigole Bones, ça fait mal ! Bref, après il m'a regardé pendant quelque instants avant de continuer.

-Alors ? Vous avez parlé ?

-Oui. Angela a accouché et nous avons parlé.. et ça fait trois jours qu'on est ensemble.

-Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux !

Nous allions retourner a marcher vers la maison de retraite quand il m'a de nouveau arrêté.

-Attends, pourquoi vous avez parlé de ça, juste le jour où la petite Angela a accoucher ?

J'avais gardé le sourire et avait respiré pour lui répondre.

-Je vais être Papa.

Il était coi sur le moment et puis, j'avais vu des petites larmes s'accumuler dans le coin de ses yeux.

-Pop's ?

-Mon dieu... Mais c'est magnifique ! Oh tu veux dire que tu lui a fait un enfant ?

-Oui...Elle est enceinte d'un mois.

-Je vais être encore une fois arrière grand père !

-Un super grand père !

-Allez viens, on va fêter ça dans ma chambre.

Nous sommes rentrés et il a ouvert le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sort une bouteille de whisky.

-Pop's ! Tu n'as pas le droit de boire !

-Allons Crevette ! C'est une grande occasion ! Je te promets que c'est exceptionnel.

J'avais lever les yeux au ciel mais finalement nous nous étions installés sur le lit pour boire un bon whisky. Nous avions trinqué et avions but. Après quelques instants, il s'était levé pour fouiller das son armoire. Il en était ressortit une petite boîte noire qu'il m'avait mis dans la main.

-Je sais que pour toi, c'est important.

Ne comprenant pas, j'avais ouvert la boîte et m'étais retrouvé devant la bague. Je l'avais interrogé du regard.

-C'est la bague que j'ai offert à ta grand mère quand on s'est fiancé.

-Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi.. Je...

-Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprends pas.

-Non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas demander Bones en mariage.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je l'aime !

-Explique toi Crevette.

-Bones ne veut pas se marier. Depuis le début de notre partenariat elle n'arrête pas de dire, que le mariage est une institution archaïque inventé pour que l'homme moderne, mâle alpha assure d'avoir un pouvoir de possession sur sa femme...Elle ne croit pas au mariage.

-Est ce qu'au début de votre collaboration, est ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait un enfant ? Est ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait s'engager dans une relation longue durée ?

-Je l'aime trop pour prendre le risque de la perdre. Et pourquoi tu attends maintenant pour me donné la bague de ma grand mère ?

-Avec Rebecca, tu l'a demandé pour Parker. Ce n'est pas une bonne raison.

-Et Hannah ?

-Comment ça s'est terminé déjà?

-...Elle a dit non et on a rompus. Et je ne veux pas prendre le risque avec Bones. Bien sur que j'ai envie qu'elle soit ma femme ! Bien sur que j'ai envie d'être avec elle jusqu'à ma mort ! Mais je ne veux pas faire quelque chose contre elle...

-Parce que tu l'aimes j'ai compris. Mais Seeley, garde la bague. Je ne te force pas à l'épouser, mais vous méritez d'être heureux. Alors faites ce que vous voulez, du moment que vous êtes bien comme vous êtes.

-Merci Pop's.

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et je suis parti, la bague dans ma poche.

**Fin du Flash Back/POV Brennan**

Il me fixe maintenant, surement en attendant une réaction de ma part. Ma colère s'est tout simplement envolée. Que Booth renonce au mariage parce qu'il ne veut pas me perdre...Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Je me recule et joue avec ses cheveux courts.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça..

-Non non t'inquiète pas. Je comprends.

Je prends la bague entre mes doigts et la fais tourné, l'analysant sous tous les points. Je remarque alors qu'à l'intérieur, une petite écriture est gravée dans l'or blanc. _You & me._

-Ton grand père a vraiment bon goût elle est magnifique.

-Il m'a raconté que c'était sa mère qui lui avait donné. C'est pour dire que ça fait longtemps, très longtemps qu'elle est dans la famille.

Mon esprit s'éparpille dans des pensées très envahissantes. J'aime Booth, ça je n'en doute plus. Mais est ce que j'étais prête à me lancer tête baissée dans le mariage ? Et puis il y a le bébé. Qu'est ce qui serait le mieux pour lui ? C'est alors que je m'imagine avec Booth. Mariée, avec un bébé, dans une maison et peut être avec un chien et un chat. Avec Parker aussi. Une vie que je n'avais pas du tout prévue. Mais dont j'ai rêvé en secret. La voix de Booth me sort de mes pensées.

-Bones, je n'avais pas prévu de te demander en mariage...Enfin..

-Enfin ?

-Tu vas me prendre pour un fou...Mais lors de notre première rencontre, quand tu donnais un cours tu sais..Et bien ma première pensée a été ''Épouse moi''.

Je le regarde tendrement, en souriant. Il sourit et continue ce qu'il voulait dire

-Je voulais attendre. Qu'on soit stable, que tu ne penses pas que je t'épouse juste pour le bébé. Si je t'épouse, c'est parce que je t'aime, et que je veux passer ma vie à te le prouver tous les jours.

Mes yeux se mettent à briller. Je me rend comptes que jamais je ne pouvait rêver mieux de ce qu'il m'offre. Je l'aime et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de l'aimer. Alors oui, je veux de cette vie qu'il me propose. Je décide de me lancer.

-Avoues que tu as déjà réfléchit a comment me demander de t'épouser ?

Il lève les yeux puis hoche la tête, un peu de honte dans le regard. Je prends son visage en coupe et le relève, pour qu'il plonge son regard chocolat que j'aime tant dans le mien.

-Demande le moi.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent de surprise et il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, comme quelqu'un qui veut savoir s'il rêve ou non.

-Que...

-Demandes moi de t'épouser, comme tu l'as imaginé.

Son regard s'illumine de milliers de petites étoiles. Il prends la bague et la remets dans sa boîte puis se lève. Je me demande ce qu'il fait quand soudain, les premières notes d'une chanson retentissent. Il revient vers moi, et me tend la main, m'invitant a danser.

**You're having my baby. (Glee Cast)**

Nous commençons a danser au milieu du salon, totalement collés l'un a l'autre. Mes mains autour son cou, tandis que les siennes se placent naturellement sur mes hanches. Les paroles commencent, je les écoute attentivement.

**You're having my baby **(Tu portes mon bébé )

**What a lovely way of saying how much you love me **(Quelle belle façon de dire combien tu m'aimes )

**You're having my baby **(Tu portes mon bébé )

**What's lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me **(Quelle belle façon de dire ce que tu penses de moi )

**I can see it, your face is glowing** ( Je peux le voir, ton visage est illuminé )

**I can see it in your eyes, I'm happy you know it.** (Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, je suis heureux que tu le saches )

Je le regarde alors dans les yeux et je le vois fredonner les paroles au creux de mon oreille.

**That you're having my baby **( Tu portes mon bébé )

**You're the woman I love & I love what it's doing to you.** ( Tu es la femme que j'aime, et j'aime ce qu'il y a en toi. )

**You're having my baby **( Tu portes mon bébé )

**You're the woman in love & I love what's going through you.** (tu es la femme amoureuse, et j'aime ce qui grandit en toi. )

**The need inside you, I see it showing **( Ce besoin en toi, je vois le spectacle. )

**Oh Th seed inside you **(Ce besoin en toi )**  
><strong>

**Baby, do you feel it growing **(Chérie, tu le sens grandir ?)

**Are you happy you know it ? **( Es tu heureuse de le savoir?)

**That you're having my baby **( Tu portes mon bébé )

**You're the woman I love & I love what it's doing to you.** ( Tu es la femme que j'aime, et j'aime ce qu'il y a en toi. )

**You're having my baby **( Tu portes mon bébé )

**You're the woman in love & I love what's going through you.** (tu es la femme amoureuse, et j'aime ce qui grandit en toi. )

Mes yeux commencent à piquer, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Jamais un homme ne m'a fait autant pleurer. Dans les deux sens. Mais maintenant ce n'est que de bonheur. Une larme coule sur ma joue, sans que je puisses la retenir. Booth embrasse la perle d'eau salée et se mets un genou a terre, tel un chevalier aux pieds d'une princesse. Il prend une grande inspiration et se lance, la chanson continuant.

-Bones, tu m'as pris un peu au dépourvu donc j'ai pas préparé de discours mais je vais essayer de faire ça bien.

Je ris un peu, les larmes toujours dans mes yeux.

-Bones..depuis le premier jour, j'ai sut que tu étais différente. Par ta beauté, par ton intelligence, ta grâce et ton caractère. Jamais je n'aurais penser que je rencontrerait quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que toi. Tu as changé ma vie, mes habitudes, et mes convictions. J'ai partagé une amitié et un partenariat avec toi pendant près de six ans, chaque jour te découvrant un peu plus, et chaque jour, t'admirant et t'aimant un peu plus encore. Chaque seconde que je passe avec toi ne sont que bonheur et plaisir.

Il s'arrête un instant, le temps de reprendre sa respiration

-Maintenant, j'aimerais t'offrir le monde, te combler comme jamais aucun homme ne t'a comblé. Je veux que tu sois pour toujours heureuse, que les malheurs que tu as connus avant, ne soient que des mauvais souvenirs. On a vécut beaucoup de drame, beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble. Nous savons maintenant que nous pouvons tout affronter quand nous sommes unis.

Il sort la bague de sa poche et reprends.

-Je t'aime. Et je veux te le prouver chaque jour, chaque minutes que Dieu fait. Si tu veux bien de moi, j'aimerais pouvoir partager ta vie jusqu'à la fin des temps, peu importe les soucis et les tourments. Alors, Tempérance Brennan, Joy Keenan, Ma Bones...Veux tu m'épouser ?

Je pleure. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Si l'homme parfait existe, il est là devant moi, à mes pieds. Les larmes coulent en cascade sur mes joues et je réponds à la question la plus importante de ma vie.

-Oui.

Oui. Ce petit mot d'à peine trois lettres est un mot avec tellement de conséquence. De belles conséquences. Il sourit et je vois une larme perler sur sa joue. Il prends ma main gauche et fait glisser la bague le long de mon annuaire. La bague semble avoir été crée pour aller à mon doigt. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis fiancée. Je vais me marier avec l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde.

Il se relève et m'embrasse passionnément. Je réponds à ce baiser qui rends mes jambes flageolantes. Jamais il ne m'a embrassé avec autant de passion et de sentiments. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffles, avec chacun un sourire idiot sur le visage.

-Si tu savais...Si tu savais combien je t'aime.

-Et si tu savais combien c'est réciproque.

Il me serre a nouveau dans ses bras, alors que je loge mon menton sur son épaule. Je lève ma main derrière son dos pour regarder la bague. Je soupire de bien être.

Il commence a m'embrasser dans le cou, me faisant frémir sous chacun de ses baisers. Je gémis quand il embrasse mon lobe d'oreille. Je dis d'une voix emplie de désir.

-Et ça c'était prévu ?

-Non...Improvisation totale.

Je ris et je me laisse soulever par mon fiancé pour qu'il me transporte jusqu'à la chambre. La démonstration de notre Amour est encore plus forte que les autres nuits. Il m'a fait découvrir un monde sans loi, sans limites et sans rationalité. Seulement avec deux corps et deux âmes connectés.

C'est peut être ça la magie.

**Ha je vous avez prévenu Guimauve a paquet ! S'il vous plait laissez des com's si vous savez ce que ça me fait plaisir de les lire ! Au prochain chapitre nous verrons Notre Mini Booth...Parker**


	6. Parker

**Voilà, au début je m'étais dit que je ferais seulement quatre chapitres mais voilà, l'inspiration ne se commande pas ! Voici le sixième. Normalement ce sera le dernier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Parker**

Au milieu du lit, alors que le jour est levé depuis déjà quelques heures, Booth et moi jouons silencieusement avec nos mains. Mon fiancé ne cesse de regarder ma bague a mon doigt, comme s'il voulait être sur qu'elle est bien là. Et effectivement, rompant le silence il m'embrasse en disant.

-J'ai encore du mal à y croire.

-C'est pourtant vrai.

-Je suis le fiancé de Tempérance Brennan !

Je souris et l'embrasse a mon tour.

-En fait on a pas un beau rythme.

-Quoi ?

-Ba oui Bones. Regarde, en même pas une semaine..on s'est mis ensemble, on va avoir un bébé et on est fiancés...Alors qu'on a attendu six ans pour passer une nuit ensemble.

Je n'avais vu les choses sous cet angle et cette révélation me fait éclater de rire. Il rit a son tour et me serre contre lui. Le fou rire passe lentement mais sûrement.

-J'ai oublié de te dire...J'ai rendez vous chez le médecin pour passer ma première échographie.

-C'est vrai ?

-Hum. Et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi.

Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde quelques instants. Il me sourit et m'embrasse un peu plus passionnément que nos précédents baisers.

-Avec plaisir.

Ses caresses se font un peu plus entreprenantes et je me sens partir sous son étreinte. Nos baisers s'approfondissent et s'intensifient. Je prends le dessus sur notre étreinte et place mon bassin sur le sien.

-Avec vraiment beaucoup de plaisir...

_-You're such a tease._

Je souris et le fait taire en l'embrassant. Nous allons aller plus loin mais le téléphone de Booth sonne. Je me relève pour lui permettre de répondre mais il ne semble pas décidé à me lâcher et je me retrouve sous lui, alors que ses lèvres trouvent à nouveau le chemin de mon cou.

-Tu devrais répondre, c'est peut être important.

Ne m'écoutant pas le moins du monde, il continue l'exploration de ma peau, me parlant entre deux baisers.

-Peut être... mais rien n'est plus important que toi.

Ce compliment me fait frémir a l'extrême. La sonnerie continuant, je prends conscience que cela ne s'arrêtera pas.

-Booth...rien n'est plus insistant qu'un téléphone...

Et comme pour me contredire la sonnerie s'arrête d'un coup. Ce qu'il ne manque pas de me faire remarquer.

-Tu disais ?

J'efface son sourire vainqueur en l'embrassant fougueusement. La tension remonte mais la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Le sourire aux lèvres, je me retire de son étreinte pour attraper son téléphone et le lui tendre.

_-Je disais_, que tu devrais répondre

Il grogne de frustration et finalement me prend le portable des mains.

-Booth._Oui salut Rebecca._ ça va écoute._Quand ?_Oui bien sur ce serait génial._ Avec plaisir._ Je passe le prendre_Ok à tout à l'heure_.

Il raccroche et repose son portable sur la table de chevet.

-C'était Rebecca. On peut avoir Parker pour deux jours.

-Super ! Tu vas le chercher quand ?

-Dans une heure et quelques, le temps qu'elle le prépare.

-Bien. Tu crois...qu'il faut lui dire ?

-Oui. Je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux pour nous deux...

Son regard se perd vers le mur de sa chambre. Je sens que quelque chose le perturbe. Je me love contre lui et cherche son regard.

-Mais...?

-Comment tu sais qu'il y a un mais ?

-Je te connais. Je ne suis peut être pas douée pour lire les expressions, mais je suis douée pour voir Tes expressions.

Il souffle et resserre son bras autour de ma taille.

-Mais...j'ai un peu plus peur de sa réaction pour le bébé. Je me rappelle quand Jared est arrivé...Je n'étais vraiment enthousiasme. Et j'avais quasiment le même âge que Park's.

-Oui je comprends. Moi j'étais la cadette donc je sais pas vraiment ce que ça fait. Mon frère était petit il avait quatre ans mais il était heureux.

-Oui si ça se trouve, je me fais du soucis pour rien.

-Ce qui montre que tu l'aimes.

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et me lève. Il se retourne vers moi pour savoir pourquoi je quitte le lit.

-Où tu vas ?

-Sous la douche.

-Hep hep ! Tu crois vraiment y aller seule après ce que tu m'as fait ?

Il se lève d'un bond pour m'attraper. Je cours en riant mais il me rattrape. Il me soulève dans ses bras et m'emmène jusqu'à la douche. Le jet d'eau s'ouvre sur nos corps nus, mais bizarrement je n'en aie même pas conscience.

/ /

Deux heures plus tard, je suis au Royal Diner, assise à notre table habituelle, attendant les deux Booth. La manche de mon pull-over est rudement malmené par mes doigts qui tentent de me calmer. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant d'appréhension face a Parker.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'en sort que lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Je vois Parker, un grand sourire aux lèvres, arriver vers moi, suivi de près par son père qui a le même sourire étincelant sur le visage. Je remarque que Parker a grandit. Il a bien pris cinq centimètres depuis la dernière fois.

-Coucou Dr Bones !

-Salut Parker.

Il vient vers moi, me fais la bise et me serre dans ses petits bras. Seeley arrive aussi à ma hauteur et me caresse le bras tout en s'asseyant. Je comprends évidemment qu'on ne peux pas s'embrasser sans en avoir parler à Park's. Je décide de commencer par le mettre a l'aise, sans tout de suite parler de ça.

-Comment ça va ?

-Bien ! J'ai eut que des bonnes notes au dernier trimestre !

-C'est super Parker. Je suis fière de toi.

Son sourire grandit un peu plus sur sa petite bouille ce qui me fait sourire a mon tour. La serveuse nous interromps pour nous donner les cartes des menus. Nous la remercions et nous plongeons dans les propositions.

-Papa ? Je peux prendre un milk-shake ?

-Quand est ce que tu en a mangé pour al dernière fois ?

Parker ferme les yeux et pose son doigt sur son menton pour réfléchir.

-C'était quand on est aller chez Papy et Mammy, dimanche.

-Bon alors c'est bon tu peux le commander.

-Cool merci 'Pa.

Nous nous sourions et commandons. Parker prends une petite assiette de frites avec un hamburger et son milk-shake à la vanille, son père prends un steak avec des frites Quant à moi, je jette mon dépourvu sur une tarte au thon et aux tomates. Avec bien sur quelques frites que je piquerais à Booth. Les plats arrivent et nous commençons à manger. Nous discutons avec Parker, de tout de rien, avec des rires et des petites taquineries. Nous en sommes à la moitié de nos plats quand Booth me lance un regard pour me demander si on devrait pas lui dire maintenant. Je hoche la tête en réponse et nous nous tournons vers Parker, Seeley prenant la parole.

-Parker ?

-Yep ?

Booth prends une grande inspiration, et pour l'aider, je serre sa main sous la table.

-Tu sais que j'ai rompu avec Hannah...

-Oui...

-Et bien...J'ai une nouvelle fiancée.

-A ouais ? C'est qui ?

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire et se tourne a nouveau vers son fils.

-C'est Bones.

Les yeux de Parker s'ouvrent, surement de surprise et il se tourne vers moi, pour m'interroger silencieusement. Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Sourire qu'il me rend.

-Trop cool !

Je souffle de soulagement et sens Booth se décontracter a mes côtés.

-Tu es content ?

-Bah oui ! Elle est cool Bones !

-T'as entendu ? Jsuis cool !

Il rit et me prends la main pour la mettre sur la table.

-Et vous allez vivre ensemble ?

-Et bien..Oui surement..Un jour.

-Et comment je devrais l'appeler ?

-Quoi ? Mais comme tu veux Park's. Tu peux m'appeler...Tempérance, Tempe, Bones..Comme tu veux.

-Cool ! Ça va être trop génial ! On va pouvoir aller à la piscine !

-Oui on pourra faire ça. Ensemble.

Booth sourit et joue a faire tourner ma bague autour de mon doigt. Je regarde les diamants apparaître et disparaitre suivant le mouvement.

-C'est une bague de mariage ?

Nous relevons les yeux vers Parler qui s'était avancer pour regarder la bague.

-Euh oui Parker.

-Vous allez vous marier comme les parents de Mike ?

-Le petit Michael ?

-Ouaip. Ils vont faire une grande cérémonie avec pleins de fleurs et beaucoup de nourriture. Et même un feu d'artifice !

-Tu sais Parker..On a pas encore parler de comment on fera le mariage...On a le temps.

Mon regard se porte vers mon ventre, sur mon bébé. Je ne sais pas si on doit lui dire maintenant, ou attendre un peu...Mais Booth décide de le faire maintenant.

-Parker...Il y a une autre chose qu'on devait te dire. D'important.

Parker relève les yeux de son milk-shake et regarde Booth.

-Voilà...Bones est enceinte.

La bouche de Parker s'ouvre d'un coup lâchant la paille de sa boisson au lait. Je me crispais et je vis Booth en faire autant. Le silence se fit a leur table. Parker nous regarde l'un après l'autre. Je trouve soudain un grand intérêt pour mes mains. D'un coup, Parker semble vouloir parler mais il souffle dans la paille et le liquide blanc se répand sur son haut. Booth se lève pour aider son fils mais celui le rejette et dit d'une petite voix qu'il va s'essuyer tout seul. Booth se rassit et se met la tête entre les mains. Je pose une main rassurante sur son épaule, pour lui montrer que je suis là.

-Je suis désolée...

-Non, c'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne...

Il soupire et il pose son menton sur ses poings.

-J'aurais tellement voulu que tout se passe bien.

Je hoche la tête, et masse sa nuque doucement. Je prends une inspiration et me lance.

-Tu te rappelle, ce que tu m'a dit quand tu m'as demandé d'être ta femme ?

Il relève les yeux vers moi et m'interroge du regard. Je souris et montre la main avec ma bague.

-On peut tout affronter quand on est ensemble.

Il me sourit et, les yeux brillants, capture mes lèvres dans un baiser de remerciement. Je mets sa main sur sa joue et approfondis le baiser. Nous nous séparons et je reprends mon souffle avant de parler.

-Laisse moi aller le voir.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui.

-Vas y. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et ce baiser me donne une dose de courage que je ne me connaissais pas avant. Je me lève et me dirige vers les toilettes. J'ouvre la porte et vois Parker devant le robinet, les yeux dans le vide, l'eau coulant sur ses mains, sachant que le lait est toujours sur son Tee shirt. Je m'approche de lui et m'agenouille pour être a sa hauteur. Il évite mon regard.

-Je vais t'aider.

Je prends un morceau d'essuie tout et le mouille. Je passe le papier sur le haut du garçon. Je souffle et décide de commencer la conversation, lavant le lait.

-Tu as peur de quelque chose Parker ?

Il ne parle toujours pas. Il me regarde sans rien faire, comme s'il attendait que je trouve par moi même.

-Tu as peur de perdre ta chambre ?

Il secoue la tête, disant non silencieusement. Je réfléchis à nouveau.

-Tu as peur de perdre tes jouets ?

Il secoue la tête une nouvelle fois. Soudain, la lumière se fait dans mon esprit. Je le regarde à nouveau et dis de ma voix la plus douce.

-Tu as peur de perdre ton père, c'est ça ?

Il reste immobile quelques instants avant de hocher la tête, honteux. Je souris tendrement et mets mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Park's...Le bébé ne prendra jamais l'Amour que ton père a pour toi. Il t'aimera toujours autant. Il aura juste aussi, de l'Amour pour lui. En plus du tien.

-Il aura plus le temps de jouer avec moi...

-Oh Booth aura toujours le temps de jouer avec toi. Quand vous jouerez ensemble c'est moi qui m'occuperais de Baby. Tu n'as rien a craindre. Tu sais...ce bébé... ça sera ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur. Il aura besoin de toi.

-Je lui apprendrais à jouer au ballon ?

-Oui.

-Et je lui montrerais comment on fait exploser du Coca ?

Je rigole et hoche la tête. Oui, Parker sera le meilleur grand frère du monde.

-Si tu veux, tu pourra parler à ton père. Moi j'ai pas eut de petit frère ou de petite sœur. J'étais la petite sœur.

-Dis...Bones..

-Oui ?

-Ton grand frère, il a fait des bêtises ?

-Oui, même beaucoup. Mais je lui ais toujours pardonné. Parce que c'est mon grand frère.

Parker semble réfléchir et finalement relève son regard vers le mien. Il me tends ses petits bras vers moi et je l'accueille dans un gros câlin. Je souris et il rigole. Je peux enfin souffler de soulagement. On se sépare et je lui souris.

-On devrait y retourner, ton père doit s'inquiéter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il pense que tu n'es pas heureux.

Parker hoche la tête lentement signe qu'il a comprit et fonce dans le restaurant vers son père.

Je me relève et quand j'arrive a notre table, je vois le père et le fils se faire un énorme câlin, mon compagnon en a les larmes aux yeux. Je m'approche et regarde la scène. Booth me voit et me fait signe de les rejoindre. Je me joins à l'étreinte, heureuse de me sentir à ma place. Nous rejoignions nos places respectives. Nous sourions tous les trois.

-Dis Park's..Ton père et moi allons aller chez le médecin pour voir le bébé. Est ce que tu veux venir ?

-On va voir le bébé dans le ventre ?

-Oui.

-Cool ! Oui je veux venir !

Je hoche la tête et nous finissons le repas sous les questions d'enfant de Parker.

Quelques heures plus tard, Booth et moi entrons dans le cabinet du Dr Reichs. Booth, après avoir salué la jeune gynécologue, se met à la hauteur de Parker pour lui parler.

-Park's, tu vas nous attendre dans la salle et on t'appelle quand tu peux venir d'accord ?

-Ok !

La petite tête blonde court vers le coin réservé aux enfants et attrape un petit livre illustré qui semble l'intéresser. Je m'installe sur le lit et me mets en position. Booth s'assit sur le bord du lit, ne lâchant pas ma main.

-Alors, Dr Brennan, c'est votre premier enfant c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, vous êtes enceinte de un mois.

-Exact.

-Très bien nous allons commencer.

Alors qu'elle avance vers les armoires, probablement pour trouver le gel pour mon ventre, je parcoure la pièce du regard. Il y a des photos d'enfants de partout et des prospectus sur la grossesse et l'après grossesse. Quand je pense que je fais partie de ses femmes qui vont être mère.

Le Dr Reichs relève alors mon haut et applique délicatement le gel bleu sur toute la surface du bas du ventre. Le contact du froid sur ma peau me fait frissonner mais je reprends vite constance. Elle allume l'écran de l'ordinateur relié a la sonde près de là. Elle la prend et commence a la balader sur ma peau. Une image apparait, un peu flou d'abord, puis de plus en plus net. Des taches noires et blanches, bougeant légèrement. Je souris comme une idiote et je sens alors la main de Booth serrer la mienne un peu plus fort. Je le regarde un instant, et le spectacle me donne les larmes aux yeux. Il a les yeux brillants et un sourire immense sur le visage. Il ressemble a celui qu'il avait quand je lui ais dit pour le bébé. La sonde bouge encore quelques instants avant de s'immobiliser sur l'endroit ou on voit le mieux l'image.

-Vous voyez cette petite forme ? C'est votre bébé.

Je laisse échapper un petit soupir de bonheur et je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Ma lèvre inférieure tremble et je me retient pour ne pas pleurer. J'entends alors le Dr Reichs me parler.

Le bébé se porte très bien, il n'y a aucun problème. Votre bébé est en parfaite santé.

Je hoche la tête pour lui dire que j'ai entendu, mais je ne peux pas retirer mon regard du petit Nous qui nous unis moi et Booth.

-Vous voulez que j'aille chercher votre fils ?

-S'il vous plait..

Reichs nous laisse seuls et au moment ou la porte se ferme, je sens une goutte d'eau tomber sur ma main. Je relève les yeux et vois Booth, des larmes de bonheur coulant sur ses joues. Je laisse un sourire attendri envahir mon visage. Je lui caresse la main du bout des doigts.

-Ça va ?

-Oui..C'est juste que..

Il laisse un soupir sortir de sa bouche et me regarde.

-Je n'ai assisté à aucune des échographie de Parker. Rebecca ne me l'a jamais permis...

Je serre un peu plus fort sa main dans la mienne et pose ma tête sur son avant bras. La porte s'ouvre derrière nous et j'entends des petits pas s'approcher timidement. Je me tourne pour sourire à Parker.

-Viens Park's, approche.

Je tapote alors la place à côté de moi sur le lit et l'invite à venir s'y asseoir. Il escalade le lit et viens se blottir contre moi.

-C'est le bébé ?

-Oui.

-Il es tout petit ! Il va naitre comme ça ?

-Non non, il va grandir avant de venir au monde.

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-De m'offrir un ptit frère ou une ptite soeur Maman.

Booth et moi nous sommes tournés dans un mouvement totalement synchronisé vers Parker. Le petit ne lâche pas l'écran des yeux. Des larmes me montent à nouveau aux yeux et un sanglot me traverse la gorge. J'entoure Park's de mon bras libre et pose ma main sur mon ventre, tandis que Booth nous entoure tous les deux de son bras droit. Un silence paisible prends place dans la salle. Je sens les lèvres de Booth embrasser ma tempe et il me murmure qu'il m'aime.

Dans cette salle réside les personnes que j'aime le plus dans ce monde.

Je vais être Maman.

Et mieux que ça, je vais vivre pour le reste de ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime et avec Parker. Et notre bébé. Je vais donner la vie, je vais amener une âme de plus sur cette Terre. Je vais donner tout mon amour à ceux qui m'entoure.

Nous allons nous marier, avoir un bébé, et mon fils adoptif me considère comme une deuxième Maman. Je ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme vie. Le soleil brille. Et je sens qu'il brillera toujours.

Un garçon dans mes bras, Un homme à mes côtés, un bébé dans mon ventre, je suis au centre de tout l'Amour de cette famille.

Oui. Maintenant, je fais partie d'une famille.

Ma famille.

**Voilà ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites ? C'est la fin de cette Fiction/Série-de-One Shot.**

**J'ai prit plaisir a l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir a la lire.**

**Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, et qui ont laissé des com's, merci a_ ilianakate_ qui m'a aidé a écrire ce chapitre.**

**Laissez un dernier com's et on se retrouve bientôt ! **


End file.
